vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xehanort
|-|Master Xehanort= |-|Terra Xehanort= Summary Xehanort is the main antagonist of the eponymous "Xehanort Saga", also known formally as the "Dark Seeker Saga", and the current main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts in general. A Keyblade Master alongside his friend and rival Eraqus and also having once taught Ventus, Master Xehanort believes that darkness and light should exist in perfect balance, and for this reason, he seeks to conquer Kingdom Hearts and recreate the worlds according to his wishes. Through his many different incarnations, including Terra-Xehanort, his Heartless Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, and his Nobody Xemnas, Xehanort is ultimately responsible for the series of events that repeatedly threaten the worlds with destruction, including the mass release of Heartless into the Realm of Light, and the creation of the Nobodies and Organization XIII. He has also brought tragedy to many that have crossed his path (whether directly or indirectly), including Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. Young Xehanort, his younger self from the distant past',' acquired the ability to travel through time from his future self's Heartless, and he used it to manipulate events so that his future self's plans would come to fruition. Like the members of the original Organization XIII, Xehanort's name contains the letter "X", along with the anagrams "Another" and "No Heart". Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C Name: Xehanort, Master Xehanort Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 80 at the time of Birth By Sleep Classification: Keyblade Master, Leader of the True Organization XIII, One of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Electromagnetic and Gravity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Able to cast spells of several types of this power such as Ice, Lightning, Earth, Wind, etc.), Teleportation, Telekinesis (Capable of controlling an entire storm of Keyblades), Spatial Manipulation (Used this to somehow redirect Braig's arrow shots without lifting his hands), Telepathy (Seemed to use this to communicate with Terra from the Badlands/Keyblade Graveyard), Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Possession (Xehanort can take possession of another person's body by placing his heart in it), Time Travel by giving up his body, Resistance to Time Manipulation under certain circumstances (Was implied to have broken through Mickey's Stopza spell by overriding it through taking possession of his younger self), Acausality (Created a time loop in which he is granted the ability to time travel by his younger self, who then provides the ability to his future self, making it virtually impossible to thwart his abilities and existence through time travel alone), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space and underwater. According to his reports, Xehanort traveled through the Lanes Between without the use of his Keyblade Armor in his youth), Capable of commanding the Heartless, Likely numerous other abilities via powerscaling (As a Keyblade Master and fellow student alongside Eraqus, Xehanort likely possesses many abilities Terra, Aqua and Ventus are capable of utilizing) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (One of the most powerful beings in the series. Struck down Master Eraqus and fought on par with Terra, who is one of the most physically powerful characters in the series. Effortlessly froze Ventus solid. His magical prowess is equal or superior to Aqua, a Keyblade Master specializing in magic, and Maleficent, a dark Fairy who can control legions of Heartless at a time. Should also be on par with Eraqus in this matter. Destroyed the majority of the Land of Departure with a pseudo black hole spell leaving everything in a complete wreck) | At least Large Star level (Capable of contending with Aqua, who had previously defeated Ventus-Vanitas) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Casually avoided attacks from Ventus, who is noted as being one of the fastest in the series, without looking in his direction before proceeding to catch him off-guard) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely higher (Stronger than Terra and managed to pin him to the ground with only one arm; Terra being noted as one of the most physically powerful characters in the series) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Has traded blows with Terra) | At least Large Star Class (Capable of trading strikes with Aqua) Durability: At least Large Star level (Survived hits from Terra) | At least Large Star level (Took numerous attacks from Aqua before falling) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his Keyblade. Planetary with telekinesis and magic. Standard Equipment: * Keyblade: Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, such as turning his keyblade into a Keyblade Glider. The Keyblade Xehanort currently possesses was originally the Keyblade of the Master of Masters, which enables the user to see the future through the eye inlaid in the blade. Intelligence: Xehanort is arguably the most intelligent and cunning character in the entire series, having orchestrated the events of the entire series from the beginning, from Ventus's arrival in the Land of Departure, the creation of Vanitas, the creation of Organization XIII, among other critical points in the storyline. He has shown immense foresight and can easily read his foes and how they'd react, predicting that Yen Sid would put Sora and Riku through the Mark of Mastery exam well over a decade in advance and hijacked it to make Sora one of his vessels, nearly succeeding in the process. In addition, he has contingency plans should his original goals fail, such as his aforementioned attempt to make Sora one of his vessels when he realizes that his previous vessels, Ansem, Xigbar, and Xemnas had all been defeated by the young Keyblade Wielder. He is also an extraordinarily powerful Keyblade Master, being extremely proficient in both Keyblade and Magic combat and easily fighting Ventus, Aqua, and Terra at the same time and having the nearly exclusive ability of controlling hundreds of Keyblades telekinetically, allowing him to overwhelm foes with a storm of raining Keyblades. Weaknesses: He can be slightly overconfident. His old age somewhat hampers his mobility and forces him to rely more on his magic and cunningness (though this isn't much of a problem given his feats and ability to transplant his heart or fragments of it into other bodies), to travel through time he must give up his body and be only a heart. Feats: ''' * Manipulated Terra into letting darkness into his heart. * Defeated Terra and transferred his own heart into Terra's body, becoming Terra-Xehanort. * Divided his heart among two other people, namely Braig and Isa. * Overthrew Ansem the Wise and stole his name. * Used his Keyblade to divide not only himself, but at least five other people into Heartless and Nobodies. * Gained the absolute loyalty and admiration of Maleficent. * Sent his Heartless self, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness back in time to grant the power of time travel to his 16-year-old self (Young Xehanort). * Successfully summoned Kingdom Hearts. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Xehanort * Blizzaga: Summons three icicles to chase his target. He normally shoots off dark versions of these along with the normal ones in pairs, dealing both ice-elemental and darkness-elemental damage. Xehanort also uses this spell in conjunction with his physical combos, as well as using a close range version of it where he freezes the target's body whole in an instant. * Dark Firaga: Shoots a ball of dark flames at the target, dealing dark damage. * Dark Thundaga: Calls down a strike of dark lightning on his target. * Quake: Causes the earth to shape and erupt under his foe, sending his target flying into the air. Terra-Xehanort *'Ars Solum': An ability taken from Terra. Performs a series of ferocious attacks empowerd by darkness. * Curaga: Restores a substantial amount of health. * Dark Haze: Dashes through the field cloaked in darkness, damaging anything in his path. * Dark Impulse: Cloaks himself in darkness and mercilessly attacks his enemy with a barrage of feral attacks that utilizes both Keyblade and hand-to-hand strikes, finishing it off with a dark uppercut erupting from below. * Dark Volley: Launches multiple dark projectiles at the target. * Meteor: Summons a meteor to fall onto the battlefield and explode to destroy the target. * Rockbreaker: An ability taken from Terra. Xehanort summons several rock pillars from the ground and directs them at the target. His version differs from Terra's in that instead of three pillars, he summons over ten at a time. * Ultima Cannon: An ability taken from Terra. Xehanort transforms his Keyblade into a massive cannon that shoots an equally massive ball of energy at his target, causing an even more massive explosion. With the Guardian * Dark Orbs: The Guardian fires two orbs of darkness towards the enemy, temporarily blinding them if hit by either one of them. * Dark Shadow: The Guardian detaches itself from Terra-Xehanort to attack the target from below several times. If the Guardian grabs the target, it will then slam them down at the ground, creating a large shockwave. *'Shock Slash': The Guardian shoots a pair of shockwaves towards the target. No Heart * Big Bang: He hovers in midair, and concentrates dark energy before generating an enormous explosion. * Charge Crash: Slams down on the ground from the air, creating a large shockwave. * Dark Kick: Transforms his Keyblade into a set of greaves and assaults the target with a series of kicks. * Dark Volley: Fires several dark projectiles from his fist. * Distortion of Space and Time: No Heart creates a pool of darkness or a dark pillar of energy on the ground. If the target touches it, it will either leave them unable to move for a couple of seconds or double their speed and power depending on which one the target touches. * Explosive Punch: No Heart concentrates darkness in his fist before unleashing a devastating punch against his taret. * Keyblade Shot: Summons an array of Keyblades that swarm the target. * Keyblade Glider: Transforms his Keyblade into a set of wings. This allows him to fly above the field, and attack the enemy. He prefers to use Dark Volley, Keyblade Shot, Charge Crash, and Big Bang while this ability is active. * Sonic Impact: No heart cloaks himself in darkness before dashing at the target twice to damage them and send them flying. * Upward Slash: A single slash which knocks the target into the air, leaving them open to follow up attacks. Key: Base | Terra-Xehanort Gallery File:Young_Xehanort_KH3D.png|right|Xehanort's younger self, from when he was a teen on Destiny Islands. File:Terra-Xehanort_KHBBS.png|Xehanort after possessing Terra, commonly referred to as "Terra-Xehanort". File:Ansem KH3D.png|Ansem, also known as Xehanort's Heartless File:Xemnas KHD.png|Xemnas, the Nobody incarnation of "Terra-Xehanort" File:NoHeart.png|Xehanort's Keyblade Armor, later given life by the Mirage Arena as the "No Heart". File:Character02_-_Xigbar02.png|Braig, Xehanort's cohort and currently one of his Seekers of Darkness. File:Character04_-_Saix01.png|Isa, original self of Organization XIII's Saïx and one of Xehanort's other Seekers of Darkness. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Possession Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Organization XIII Category:Disney Category:Leaders Category:Final Bosses Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Afterimage Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4